Eagle Eyes
by serotonin
Summary: Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.*chp 9 up*
1. escape

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is they're story.  
  
Prologue  
  
April '97  
  
"Hurry. We must do this as quickly as possible."  
  
"What if we're caught?"  
  
"We won't be. Nobody but us has access to these rooms at night."  
  
"But what about the cameras?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's all taken care of. Everybody takes one child each, but leave the smallest two for me. Do it now! We must get out before the guards come back."  
  
With that, the thirteen other young women each picked up a child from the cots.  
  
"You know what to do?" asked the leader.  
  
"Yes," was the chorused answer.  
  
"Then let's get these children out of here!" cried the leader as she picked up the two smallest children, and ran out of the door.  
  
They followed her lead, holding the children close to their chests, and ran out of the room, into the corridor, and then out into the yard outside. They heard a shout from behind them, and realised that they were too late, the guards had come back. They sprinted to the fence, but most were caught before they could get through.  
  
From the other side of the fence, hidden in a large bush, the leader watched as one by one her friends were caught and the children taken of them. She looked down at the two she had taken. They weren't even a year old, and they were tiny. She smiled. They would have a normal life now. She would make sure of it.  
  
~~ Hope you like it. I'm planning on writing the next chapter very soon, but I have to go eat breakfast first. Anyway please review for me.  
  
Please?  
  
PLEASE????????? 


	2. birthday and movies

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is they're story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
September '12  
  
"Come on mum you so have to let me go to this party. It's Eleana's 16th birthday. Please? Pretty please with cherries on top?"  
  
"I don't know Kaylee. I don't like the idea of you going out parting with people that I don't know."  
  
"But you know most of them. Please mum? Jaimee and Kirsten will be there. You know them. And the others are just people from school, or Eleana's relatives. Please?"  
  
"Well. I suppose you can."  
  
"Thank you so much mum!" Kaylee screamed as she hugged her mother, and then ran into the dinning room to grab the phone.  
  
"I'm ringing Eleana ok mum? And then I'm going to ring Jaimee. K?"  
  
"Alright, but keep it short."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried as she grabbed the cordless phone, and ran into her bedroom.  
  
"Oh my God," she exclaimed to herself as she rang Eleana's number, "I can't believe how easy it was to get mum to let me go to Lea's party. It's so cool."  
  
"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Teaz, its Kaylee Gunnar, is Eleana there?"  
  
"Yeah, just a minute Lee."  
  
After a minute, Eleana picked up the phone.  
  
"Y'ello?"  
  
"Hey Lea. S'me. Lee."  
  
"Hey Lee. What's up?"  
  
"Guess?"  
  
"You're allowed to come to my party after all?"  
  
"Yep. Got it right in one. Show the lovely lady what's she's won Buck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry. I've been watching too many game shows on TV."  
  
"Oh. Right. Anyway, what are you doing today?"  
  
"Me? Nothing. What bout you?"  
  
"Nothing either. Don't have to baby sit tonight either."  
  
"Cool. Hey, do you wanna go shopping? We could ask Jaimee as well. Or maybe we could go to a movie."  
  
"Movie. I hear Signs is 'sposed to be really good, we could see that?"  
  
"Yeah. I better ask my mum first though. I'll be back in a sec k?"  
  
"Yah. I'll go ask my mum too."  
  
Walking out into the kitchen, Kaylee found her mum cooking a cake.  
  
"What's the cake for mum?"  
  
"For you and Schaffer to take to school."  
  
"Where is Schaf anyway?"  
  
"Across the road at Rain's."  
  
"Ok. Hey mum, can I go to the movies with Lea and Jaimee? If they're allowed to go?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Please mum? I don't what to have to start begging again."  
  
"Ok. What are you going to see? And when? And who's paying? And how are you getting there and back here?"  
  
"Hold your horses mum. We're seeing Signs, at noon, I'll pay and I'll ask Schaf to take me 'n' Lea in and ask Lea's mum to bring us home."  
  
"Ok then. Have fun."  
  
"Sweet. I love you mum. You're the coolest."  
  
"You're welcome honey. Are you sure that you're all right to pay for it? I could pay for the ticket."  
  
"Nah it's cool mum. I worked like ten hours on Monday, and they paid me double time and a half cause it was Labour Day. So I have plenty of money in my bank at the minute. I think I'm up to 'bout a thousand maybe. Anyway, I have to go back and tell Lea it's ok. Thanks."  
  
Running back to her room, she lay down on her bed and picked up the phone just in time to hear Lea ask if she was there.  
  
"Yah. I'm here. What did you're mum say?"  
  
"She said that's cool, as long as I pay."  
  
"Kool. I'll ring Jaimee k? Oh and if you want Schaf can take us in and your mum could bring us home after we've shopped for awhile. K?  
  
"Sure. I'll tell mum. What times the movie by the way?"  
  
"Noon. So we'll pick you up 'bout 11:30, k?"  
  
"Sure. See you then Lee. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Kaylee dropped it on the bed, and rolled onto her back.  
  
"Hey mum, Lea said it's cool that Schaf can take us in and her mum will bring us home. K?"  
  
"Ok, Kaylee."  
  
Kaylee picked up the phone again, but this time she dialed Jaimee's number.  
  
"Hello. Jaimee here."  
  
"Hey Jam. S'me. Lee."  
  
"Oh hey Lee. What's up?"  
  
"I get to go to Lea's party."  
  
"You're joking? I thought you're mum would never let you."  
  
"I know. But she finally gave in. And she said I could go to the movies to see Signs in an hour. You want to come? Lea's allowed to come too."  
  
"Hell yeah. Just let me ask."  
  
A minute passed and Lee could hear someone yelling in the background.  
  
"You there Lee?"  
  
"Where would I have gone?"  
  
"To the moon? Anyway, mum says yes but Nadir want's to come too. Is that ok?"  
  
"S'fine by me."  
  
"Kool. You can come Nadir," she yelled at her twin brother.  
  
"He said thank you. How are you and Lea getting in?"  
  
"Schaf. And Lea's mum's taking us home."  
  
"Could we get a lift in with you? Cause Dustan has the car and isn't coming home till tonight."  
  
"That's cool. I'll see you in half an hour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait a sec. Me 'n' Lea want to go shopping afterward, you want to come?"  
  
"Cool. Count me in. Cya then."  
  
"Cya."  
  
~~  
  
Well that's it for the minute. I'll write more shortly but now I have to go eat some lunch. If there's anything edible in the house. 


	3. eat and run

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is they're story.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"So what did you think of the movie?" Kaylee asked the others as they walked down the main street of Albury.  
  
"It was alright. I thought that it would be a more scarier though," commented Jaimee.  
  
"Jaimee, the only thing scary to you is your face."  
  
"Shut up Nadir. We didn't ask for your opinion. Why don't you go find some friends of your own for a change?"  
  
"Cause they're either not home or not allowed to go out."  
  
"Look you two," said Kaylee, "Stop fighting already. We all know that you love each other so very much. Now shut up ok?"  
  
"Yah you two, either talk nicely or shut up!" exclaimed Eleana.  
  
"Alright. Anyway I'm going to go to shopping for some new blades, I'll meet you where?" asked Nadir.  
  
"My mum's going to pick us up from outside Target at 4:00, so be there before then, k?"  
  
"Sure, see ya's later."  
  
"Now that he's gone," remarked Jaimee when Nadir had walked away, "Where do you guys want to go for a late lunch?"  
  
"What about Café Cosmo? It has some really nice food, and it ain't all that expensive. I'll pay for you guys if you want." Kaylee said.  
  
"You don't have to do that!" cried Jaimee.  
  
"I don't have to but I want to. Come on guys I'm rich. Think of it as an early Christmas present or something. I want to do this. Please?"  
  
"Don't give us those puppy-dog eyes Kaylee Gunnar. All right you can pay for the food, I'll pay for dessert and Lea will you pay for drinks?"  
  
"Sure. I've been saving all the money I've earnt baby sitting so I have plenty."  
  
"Cool. Let's go then."  
  
With that the three girls walked down the main street until they got to Café Cosmo. They walked inside, sat down and each grabbed a menu.  
  
After a minute Kaylee put her menu down.  
  
"Alrighty girls, I'm gonna have a ham, cheese and tomato croissant. What do you want?  
  
"Yuck. Tomato? That's disgusting Lee. But I'm gonna have a ham and cheese croissant. What about you Lea?"  
  
"I'll have the same as you and an iced coffee."  
  
"Oh yeah, what do you want to drink Jam, cause I'll go and order."  
  
"I'll have an iced chocolate. Ta Lee."  
  
Kaylee got up from the table and went to the counter to order their food.  
  
"Oh hi Kaylee. How nice to see you here. What can I get for you?" asked Mrs. Panisanoli, the owner of the café and a friend of her mothers.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Panisanoli, I'd like a ham, cheese and tomato croissant, two ham and cheese croissants, an iced coffee, and iced chocolate and a banana thickshake please."  
  
"That's a lot for just you to be eating."  
  
"It's not just me though. Lea and Jam are here as well."  
  
"Ok then. We'll bring it out when it's ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kaylee went back to the table and sat down again.  
  
"They'll bring it out when it's ready. It'll cost us $10.50 for the drinks and $16 for the food. And there's mud cake up there at $2.90 a piece so I'm thinking that looks good for dessert."  
  
"Mmm. It sounds good. Can't wait to have some. I love mud cake."  
  
"You love any cake Jam."  
  
**  
  
They had nearly finished eating the mud cake when Mrs. Panisanoli came out and came up to their table.  
  
"Kaylee Gunnar, you're mother just rang up. I think something has happened to someone, but I do not know. She said that she would pick you up from here as soon as she could get down here. You must not go anywhere she said."  
  
And with that she went back behind the counter again.  
  
"What the.?"  
  
"Don't worry Lee, s'probably just something little. Did she tell you to be home at a certain time? Cause it's three now, and the movie finished about an hour ago. Maybe she didn't really want you staying down here so long."  
  
"She didn't tell me what time I was supposed to be home. She just said that it was all right. I don't know what's happened, and I need to know."  
  
"You're going to know very soon cause here she is."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Look, we'll cya at school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yah. I'll see you then."  
  
Kaylee walked out of Café Cosmo and toward her mother's car. She went to the passenger door and hoped in.  
  
"What's up mum?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet. But it's not safe here anymore. We have to get you out of here now."  
  
"What? Not safe? Albury's safe. But."  
  
"Look don't argue, just wait and I will tell you."  
  
They drove to the train station, and her mum parked the car and got out. Kaylee got out of the car and followed her into the train station, where her mum booked her a ticket on the train, but under the name 'Elise Smith.'  
  
Her mum then led her out onto the platform and took her down to the southern end.  
  
"Albury is no longer safe for you Kaylee and neither is that name. You must travel under the name of Elise Smith until you get out of Australia. I have packed you a bag, with some clothes, books, your Discman, CD's and some other things. There are papers telling you who you are now, and all that kind of thing. There is a bankcard for the commonwealth bank and it has all of the money Hannah and I have saved for you. There is a new wallet with the card in it, plus one thousand dollars in cash, some photos of you, a set of keys and your passport. That is all I think. That should be all you need."  
  
"What's happening? Who's Hannah? Why isn't Albury safe anymore? Mum you have to tell me, please?"  
  
"Well the very first thing you should know is that I am not your mother."  
  
~~  
  
There you have it. That's the third chapter of my wonderful story. That's three chapters in one day. I think that's a personal record. Maybe I might write another later on tonight.  
  
Please review *makes puppy dog eyes* Please? 


	4. running away isn't so fun

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kaylee sat on the train, bound for Melbourne, where she would get off and take the first plane to Sydney. She was in Car E, Seat 47, and was sitting staring out of the window. She was trying to remember exactly everything Agalia had told her.  
  
^^^^  
  
"What's happening? Who's Hannah? Why isn't Albury safe anymore? Mum you have to tell me, please?"  
  
"Well the very first thing you should know is that I am not your mother."  
  
"What! But. What about dad and Schaffer?"  
  
"They are not your father or brother. I'm sorry that I don't have more time to explain."  
  
"So I'm adopted?"  
  
"Not really. You see you were.how should I say this.you were made."  
  
"Made?"  
  
"Made. I can't tell you all of it, because I only know a little, but you and many others were genetically engineered to be perfect soldiers. But six months after the last two of you were born, fourteen nurses took fifteen of you and tried to escape. Only one, Hannah, made it past the guards with the two youngest. You and another girl. You have to find Hannah. She will be able to tell you more. The last address that I have for her is in your wallet, and her phone number is in the mobile phone that I have brought for you. You must give me your old phone and your old wallet. You can no longer be Kaylee Gunnar, they have found out who you are and are trying to recapture you."  
  
"Recapture me. Why?"  
  
"I do not know why. Maybe because you're a valued asset of theirs, or maybe just because they do not want anybody knowing their secret."  
  
"But."  
  
"I can't tell you any more. You're train will come very soon. You must change into some different clothes. Do it now."  
  
Once she had gone and gotten changed, Agalia began telling her what she must do.  
  
"You must take this train to Melbourne, and when you get there take the first available flight to Sydney. If the first flight is not until tomorrow, you must take the first flight out of there, no matter where it goes. Then from where ever you are, you must take a flight to Sydney. When you get to Sydney you need to find Hannah or if she is not at that address then go to the one labeled back up. There you will find a woman named Vanessa. She will be able to tell you where Hannah is."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"You must do this. You're life is in danger. There are certain things that you must leave behind. Not just material things either. You must not use the name Kaylee, or talk about any of us. You must leave us, and all of your friends behind. You must not try and see or contact any of my relatives, or Jonathon's, because that will endanger them. You must not try to contact us from any private phone or they will find you and hunt you down. If you must ring anyone, then you must use a public phone. Do you understand?"  
  
"I can't ring you from my mobile, but I can from a public phone. What about you guys? Aren't you in danger too?"  
  
"Not as much. They may try to hurt us, but it shouldn't work."  
  
"What about me? What are you going to say to my friends and school?"  
  
"That you ran away. I have a contact in the Police who can fake a report saying that you have run away, but were spotted by the police in Adelaide. You will have rang us from Adelaide and told us that you don't want to be found, that you are fine, and we will stop the search. Two days later you will be found dead in a river, as a result of a horrible murder."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"Yes, but it is necessary. Do you now see why you must leave Kaylee and everything that has some connection with her behind?"  
  
"Yes. But mum. I mean Agalia, why can't you come with me?"  
  
"Because I would endanger you too much. Your train is here. You must go now."  
  
"Please tell Schaffer that I'll miss him and that I'll never forget him. And tell Jonathon that I love him and will miss him. I love you Agalia. I'll miss you the most."  
  
"I'll miss you too honey. Now go."  
  
^^^^  
  
Kaylee fell asleep with her head against the window, tears still running down her cheeks. She woke again when they stopped somewhere. She didn't know and didn't care where they were. She just wanted to go home. Thinking about home made her begin crying again, and she buried her head in her hands.  
  
At the next stop, a lady came and sat down next to Kaylee. She took one look at the weeping child sitting there, and immediately placed an arm around Kaylee. Even though she knew she probably shouldn't, Kaylee turned to the woman and began crying into the ladies shoulder. The lady just sat there with her arms around Kaylee for the rest of the trip.  
  
When the train pulled into Melbourne, the lady gently awoke Kaylee, who had fallen asleep again about half an hour before. Looking down at her face, the lady saw how tear streaked her eyes were, and gently wiped the last of the tears away.  
  
"Thank you," whispered Kaylee.  
  
"That's alright dear. I'm sorry to have woken you, but we're here."  
  
"That's ok. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you. I'm sorry to have disturbed you so much."  
  
"It was nothing dearie. You looked so lost and sad that I felt compelled to comfort you."  
  
"Well thank you, but I have to go catch a plane now. What was your name sorry?"  
  
"Tabitha Donnold."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Donnold. My name's. Elise. Elise Smith."  
  
"It was my pleasure Miss Smith. Now you had better go catch your plane and I had better find my son and my granddaughter. Good bye."  
  
Kaylee watched Mrs. Donnold walked over to a young man, and a small girl. She watched as the small child climbed all over her grandmother, and silently wished that she was that small child.  
  
~~  
  
Well there you have it. Four chapters in one day if dad will bring the net up. Even if he doesn't it still means that I have written four chapters in one day which I do believe is a miracle for me. And for those who might mot have gotten it ^^^^ meant a flashback. I suppose I should have said that earlier though. Anyway, please review for me or else I won't know what you think of it and whether I should keep writing it. 


	5. taxis and planes

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kaylee was lost. She had lived in Melbourne for the first seven years of her life, but she didn't really remember it all that well. She hadn't been here for nearly two years.  
  
She had walked out of the train station, and had found herself somewhere she didn't remember. So she had just followed the crowd. Now she was standing on Lygon Street, a place that she did know. Not very well, but she knew. Her and her family had been here often, it was the best place for Italian food in all of Australia. They had been thinking of going there for Kaylee's birthday, after they went to the matinee of The Witches Of Eastwick.  
  
That wasn't going to happen now. Kaylee didn't even know if November 21st was her real birthday. She didn't think it would be. Agalia hadn't told her when it really was. She hadn't even told her her real name. Maybe this Hannah lady would know.  
  
Kaylee walked down the street and entered a little Italian Restaurant called Il Gamberio. It was the place her family always went to. She asked the shopkeeper if he could tell her how to get to the Melbourne Airport.  
  
"It's simple. You walk out of the door, and call for a cab. Otherwise it's about a 30km walk. I'm sure that you don't want to spend three or four hours walking there. Do you?"  
  
"No. Of course I don't. Thank you."  
  
"Always willing to give advice."  
  
Kaylee walked out of the door and stood on the edge of the pavement, trying to flag down a taxi. When waving her hands didn't work, she placed her two pinkie fingers in her mouth and gave a loud, shrill whistle. A cab pulled over almost immediately.  
  
"I need to get to the Melbourne Airport as quick as possible please."  
  
"Sure thing missie," the cabby replied.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the cabby pulled up at the cab rank outside of the Melbourne Airport.  
  
"That'll be $67.55 thank you miss."  
  
"Here, there's $70, that should do. Thank you."  
  
Kaylee got out of the cab and walked into the entrance of the airport. She walked over to the information desk, and waited for the lady to notice her.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear, I didn't see you," she exclaimed when she noticed Kaylee two minutes later.  
  
"That's alright. Can you tell me where I have to go to book a flight?"  
  
"Sure, you can either go to the Virgin Blue Airline terminal over to your right, or to the Rex Airline terminal to your left."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kaylee walked over to the Virgin Blue terminal, and found the booking desk. She got into the queue and waited for the three people in front of her to finish.  
  
When she got there the lady politely asked "How may I help you today?'  
  
"Um... I was wondering when the next flight to Sydney was leaving?"  
  
"The next flight is in twenty minutes, but there are no more seats left on that plane. The next one after that is in three and a half hours."  
  
"Ok, can I get a ticket for that one then?"  
  
"Sure, just hold on one minute. Ok. Now what's you're name?"  
  
"Elise Smith."  
  
"Elise Smith. Birth year?"  
  
"1996."  
  
"Ok now, I need you to fill in this form, and then sign here, and here, and then bring it back to me."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
The woman handed her a piece of paper, Kaylee took it and walked over to an empty seat to fill it in. There were many questions that she didn't know the answer to so she pulled her bag off her back and looked around to find the papers Agalia had been talking about. They had all kinds of fake information on it, everything from her fake name to her fake mother's sisters' names.  
  
Once she had filled in the form, she took it back to the lady, who looked at it, and then entered something into her computer.  
  
"Do you have any luggage with you that you won't be taking with you on the plane?"  
  
"No. I just have this bag."  
  
"Alright. Any requests for seating?"  
  
"No. I don't mind where I sit."  
  
"Ok then, hold on one minute and I'll give you you're ticket. Ah... there you go. When the plane is ready to leave, there will be an announcement and you will be told what to do. Thank you for choosing to fly Virgin Blue Airlines."  
  
"Thank you." 


	6. planes and robbers

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The plane journey was short but very boring. They didn't even show a movie, so Kaylee just sat there listening to her Discman and fiddling with her new phone, a Nokia 3310. It was better than her old one, but not all that great. At least it had games on it though.  
  
Kaylee had a window seat, and watched the land below her for part of the trip. She could see mountains, lots of trees and some large cities. She wondered if one of them was Albury. She had no idea where they were flying, and Albury was on the New South Wales side of the Victorian/N.S.W. border.  
  
Kaylee had only been in an airplane once before, when her and Agalia had travelled to Agalia's uncle's funeral. They had caught a train to Sydney, and then taken a plane to Brisbane with two of Agalia's sisters and one sisters two little kids.  
  
That plane trip had been better. She had had company, and they had flown out over the sea.  
  
When the plane landed at the Sydney airport, Kaylee heaved a sigh of relief. She waited until most of the other people had gotten off before she got off herself.  
  
Looking at her watch, Kaylee saw that 4:30 in the morning. She decided that since she was already in the airport, she would find some place secluded where she could get some sleep. She finally decided on a corner in one of the unused Ansett terminals. Surely no one would bother her here, and if they did she could say that she had to wait until morning to get picked up. Satisfied with that excuse, Kaylee curled up around her bag and went to sleep.  
  
She woke up three hours later, and saw that there was a man kneeling over her bag, pulling something out. It was her Walkman.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Kaylee cried as she reached over and grabbed her bag back.  
  
The man jumped and spun around. He took one look at Kaylee and ran away. 'With my Walkman. Shit. I could kill that man. But I have to get out of here. I'll save revenge for another time.'  
  
With that last thought, Kaylee walked out of the terminal. 


	7. some new news

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Kaylee walked out of the terminal, and froze. She had no idea where she was going, or how she was going to get there. Looking around, she saw a bus with a sign in the front, saying Circular Quay. Deciding to start there, and then work her way to Hanna's place, Kaylee ran over to the bus, and got on just before it started to leave, paid the driver and sat down.  
  
Half an hour later, Kaylee stood in front of the famous Sydney Opera House. Hungry, she walked around for awhile, before finding a small breakfast bar. Walking in, she picked up a menu, looked it over, before going up to the counter and ordering a ham, cheese and tomato croissant and a banana thickshake. Not the best food for 8 in the morning, but it would do.  
  
After ordering, Kaylee went and sat at one of the counters at the window, that looked out at the Opera House. While waiting for her meal to come out, Kaylee took her bag off, and placed it on her lap. Pulling out the wallet, Kaylee let out a groan. Of course Agalia would have to choose the most disgusting wallet in the world. Making a mental note to herself to get a new one, Kaylee opened it up and found a slip of paper in the notes department, hidden among the many hundred dollar notes in their. Not bothering to count them, Kaylee just pulled out the paper, shut the wallet and put it away, and then placed the bag on the ground at her feet,  
  
Looking at the paper, Kaylee noticed that the two addresses on it were both in Petersham. The first one was 79 Raglan Street, the 'back-up' address was 13 Smyth Circuit. Placing the slip in her pocket, Kaylee sat thinking, until her breakfast came.  
  
Once finished, she paid for the meal, and left. She walked back to the Opera House, and sat on one of the seats nearby. Taking the bag off her back again, she began to look through it, to find out what she did and didn't have.  
  
First out was her wallet and her new phone. She placed those in her pocket before continuing. The only other things in there were a letter, a thick bracelet; engraved with an eye in the middle of a feather on the top, the information about her fake identity, her 'beanie kids'; two small teddy bears filled with beans, one a green dragon, the other blue with bubbles on them. She had gotten them from Lexie and Keilah for Christmas last year. It had been the last time she had seen either of them, because Keilah had moved to Canberra at the end of school, and Lexie had been in a car accident two days after Christmas, and died. Somehow Agalia must have known how much they meant to her, and packed them. She also found a small photo album, which surprised her, because she didn't think Agalia would want her to keep any evidence of her past life. Opening the book, she saw that there were the pictures of their formal, of Schaffer's grad last year, and some of their last camp. The majority of the pictures were of Keilah and Lexie, and looking at the made Kaylee cry again. She missed them both more than anything, because they had been two of her closest friends, the only two people who she had trusted completely.  
  
Wiping away the tears, Kaylee packed everything away except the letter, the braclet and her wallet. Opening the letter, she read it.  
  
Dear Kaylee, I know that this is going to be hard on you, but I cannot help that. I cannot comfort you or wipe away any tears. I can help you with some other things though. First, in your wallet you will find $1000 in cash. I know I gave you some at the train station, but I suspect you have already used most of that. You will also find a keycard for the Commonwealth bank. I do not know how much is in there exactly, but it is somewhere in the ten thousands. Hanna has been saving this for you ever since you escaped. She knew that some day you would have to go out on your own, and wanted you to have sufficient money for it. The pin is simple, just your birthday plus Schaffer's birthday. You know where Petersham is, I know that, and the places you are going now are near my sisters. The last address for Hanna is actually on the street parallel to Mary's, to the south, and Vanessa's is two streets up from the train station. Do not go there at night, or early in the day. The only time you should go there is in the late afternoon, between about 4 and 6 p.m. If neither of them are there, however, then ring the number I gave you. Before you go, however, it would be wise to change your appearance. Maybe get your hair cut, or buy a wig. Get some new clothes, and throw away the ones that you are wearing. I must go now; we can't wait any longer. I'm so sorry for this Kaylee, but it is not my choice. Agalia.  
  
Putting the letter in her bag, Kaylee opened the wallet. Counting the notes, she was glad to find that there was in fact $1000. She pulled out the keycard, looked it over, and placed it back in. There wasn't anything else, so she put the wallet back in her pocket. She put the bag on her back, and stood up. The bracelet fell off her lap, and she bent down to pick it up and put it on. Looking at her watch, Kaylee saw that it was nearly 9 o'clock. Only seven hours to waste.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to update this, but I've been busy with school and my many other stories. The next chapter won't take long to be up, because I'm on holidays now, for nine weeks. 


	8. ouch that's got to hurt

Eagle Eyes

Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.

Chapter Seven

Kaylee walked away from the Opera House, and started looking for a decent-looking hairdresser to go to. She had decided to take Agalia's advice, and do something different. _Many_ things different. Smiling, Kaylee thought of all the things that she had always wanted to do, but hadn't been allowed to. The things that she had promised herself she would do when she turned 18. But she had her chance now, to change some things. While the circumstances that had made it possible weren't nice, Kaylee believed that you should always take the opportunity when it arose.

And the first thing Kaylee was going to change was her hair. Spying a promising hairdresser, Kaylee stopped thinking of what she could do, and started getting it done. Walking in, Kaylee stepped up to the counter. Just as she reached it, one of the hairdressers let a young woman out the back door. Turning around, she spotted Kaylee waiting. With a gasp, the hairdresser turned back, but all she saw was the closed door. 

Quickly the hairdresser walked up to Kaylee. When she saw her in better light, a look of relief crossed her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Why do you look at me like I'm crazy?" Kaylee asked her.

"When I first saw you, standing here, you looked just like the girl that I just had in here. The same hair, eyes, facial structure, body structure, and stance. Everything just looked so alike. But then I saw you in better light, and realized that your hair is blonde, not brown. And there are slight differences, not many, but enough to make you unique. But enough of that, how can I help you?"

"Would I be able to get my hair trimmed and colored? Now?"

"Now? Let me see. Yes, I can fit you in right now. What color were you thinking off? And all your hair? Or just streaks?"

"I'm thinking of streaks. Or maybe tips. In a bright color. Maybe, pink?"

"Pink? I think I could do that. Now come, show me what you want to do with your hair."

Two hours later, Kaylee walked out of the hairdresser, satisfied with her new hair. It was shorter than she usually kept it, just brushing her shoulders. It also had bright pink tips. Kaylee like the color, thinking that it brought a cheerful aspect to her, that nothing could dim.

With a quick look at her watch, Kaylee saw that it was nearly 11:30. 

"Only another four and a half hours to waste now." She murmured to herself as she looked around the streets once more. She needed new clothes and some other things, but thinking about it, Kaylee decided that clothes were first priority. 

Kaylee walked for more than ten minutes, looking for a clothes shop that wasn't too expensive, but was also at least half decent. When she finally found one, it took her half and hour to find some clothes she liked, try them on, and then pay for them. Once done, she asked the sales-lady if she could use the fitting room to change. 

Given permission, she cut the tags, and took them in. Quickly discarding her Roman Sandals, Kaylee stripped off her board shorts and 'Shit Happens' T-shirt. She then pulled on the pair of black leather pants and a black singlet top that had 'Girls Kick Ass!' written on the front. Stuffing her old clothes in her bag, Kaylee jammed her feet into her sandals before leaving the store. Outside, she found a bin in which she threw her old clothes. 

Kaylee spent the next hour just wandering around the streets of Circular Quay. She ate lunch at a small diner that wasn't too expensive, but tasted okay. Not that Kaylee would complain. Food was food, no matter what it tasted like. 

It was only when Kaylee stumbled across a tattoo parlor that she remembered what else she wanted to do. Walking in, she ignored the looks that some of the people inside gave her, and instead walked straight up to the counter. 

"You 18 miss?" the guy behind the counter asked when he finally acknowledged her.

"You care?"

"Gotta be 18 to get anything done here. 'Less you have your parents permission."

"I don't have parents. They're dead. I do have parent's money though. Does that help?" 

"What do you want done? No promises kid."

"Just something small. On my back. You do piercings as well?"

"Yeah. Look, I'll talk to the boss."

Kaylee waited as the guy went out the back and talked to his boss. When he came out again, a tall blonde woman followed him out. When she reached the counter, she stood and stared at Kaylee for a minute, before saying anything.

"How old are you, kid?"

"16. Or close enough."

"Gotta be 18 to get a tattoo, you know that?"

"Yeah. So what? You gonna turn me away? I'll just go somewhere else."

"A kid with spirit. I like that. Now, tell me, what do you want done?"

"You gonna do it for me?"

"As long as it isn't too extreme, sure. Don't see why not."

"Well, all I want is a small tat on my back, maybe two, and a couple of piercings."

"What kind of piercings?"

"Belly-button. Nose. Ear."

"Can do that. Now, come back here with me, and well see what we can do."

It was nearly 4:00 when Kaylee walked out of the tattoo parlor. Her back hurt, her stomach hurt, her nose hurt, but her ears didn't. She had already had a set of earrings in her ears, and she now had another set just above them, and one at the top of her right ear. In the first set, she wore a set of small silver hoops, in the second were two small blue topaz's embedded in silver, and a ruby stud was in the top. She also wore a small ruby stud in the left side of her nose, and a blue topaz sat on the top of her belly button ring, connected to a blue topaz flower. On her back were two small tattoos. There was one on each shoulder blade, both Chinese symbols, neither bigger than a quarter of her palm. The one on her right shoulder stood for bravery, and the one of the left for loyalty. 

While the pain was annoying, Kaylee tried ignored it. She needed to get to Petersham soon. And to a supermarket to get some pain-relievers. 

"Next stop, Coles Supermarket. If I get that far."

~~

So there you have it. Another chapter of Kaylee's wonderful adventure. Sorry bout the whole 'lack of interesting things happening' but I needed to get some of that out, so there weren't big holes in the story. Will try and post more soon. 


	9. who the hell are you?

Eagle Eyes  
  
Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kaylee sat on a train bound for Petersham. She had made a quick stop at the nearest Coles Supermarket, and bought a pack of painkillers, and a drink. Now, ten minutes after swallowing the tablets, the pain was beginning to be relieved. It was still there, but not nearly as bad. At least her back wasn't bleeding, like some people did after they had tattoos done.  
  
When at last the train got into Petersham station, it was 4:45. As she got off the train, Kaylee hitched her bag onto her back, and began to walk down the street that would take her to Hanna's place. Before she got far, she stopped to take off the bracelet her mum had packed. It had been chaffing her skin all day, but she hadn't really paid much attention to it, because she was busy with other things. Now, though, she undid the clasp, and slipped it off. As she pushing it into her pocket, Kaylee noticed that there was skin on the back of it. Turning her wrist over, Kaylee gasped. The skin just below her wrist on the inside was peeling away, to reveal a barcode.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Kaylee grabbed the bracelet out of her pocket, and put it back on. It still chaffed in places, but the coolness of the metal soothed her skin. It felt right.  
  
It took Kaylee fifteen minutes to walk to Hanna's place. Then another ten was spent standing on her doorstep, waiting to see if anyone was home. Nobody answered the door, and there was no sign of movement through the windows, so Kaylee gave up. Pulling out the slip of paper from her wallet, she checked the address of the 'back-up' place, before setting off again.  
  
When at last Kaylee got back to the train station, she realized that it was 5:30. She didn't have much time left, if she was to get to the back-up house. Not knowing which direction it was from the train station; Kaylee jogged off to the north. Two streets down, but not the right street, Kaylee turned back. This time she jogged east. This was the way. Stepping into the street, Kaylee looked at the house numbers.  
  
31. 29. 25. 23. 21. 19. 15. 13. That was the one she wanted. Stopping at the front gate, Kaylee looked up at the place. It was a two-story building, moderately large, with a small front yard, and a big back yard. Kaylee opened the gate, and walked up to the front door. Quickly she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. After a couple of seconds, a tall, brown haired lady opened the door, and looked over Kaylee.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked Kaylee.  
  
"Are you Vanessa?"  
  
"Who are you? Why do you want to know?"  
  
"My mum sent me here. She said if Hanna wasn't home, to come and see you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kaylee. Kaylee Gunner. Look, ma'am. Are you Vanessa?"  
  
"Yes I am. And you had better go. I don't think I'm the one you are looking for. I don't know any Hannah's or Kaylee's."  
  
"Please, ma'am, you have to help me."  
  
"I'm sorry." The lady was about to shut the door in Kaylee's face, when Kaylee thrust out her right arm. She had taken the bracelet off again, and the barcode was stark black against her pale skin.  
  
"Does this mean anything to you?"  
  
"What? I see. You'd best come in then Kaylee."  
  
Vanessa opened the door wide enough for Kaylee to get in, and then shut it behind her. She led the way into a large kitchen/dinning area, where a young girl stood cutting up vegetables.  
  
"Elizabeth, we have another guest. Kaylee, this is my daughter Elizabeth. Lizzy, would you go upstairs for me, and bring her down."  
  
"Yes mum. I'll be right back. It's nice to meet you Kaylee." She added as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"Now, Kaylee. How long have you been in Sydney?"  
  
"I got here this morning. Why?"  
  
'Where have you been all day?"  
  
"Shopping, getting some things done."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because Hanna told me to look after you."  
  
"I thought you didn't know any Hanna's."  
  
"I only said that. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Why say it if you don't mean it?"  
  
"Because if you were a spy, looking for me, then I would have been dead the moment you heard me say that I know Hanna."  
  
"Why? What spies?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I...ah. Here she comes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You will know."  
  
Elizabeth came bounding down the stairs, and another person followed her. Kaylee could just make the face, and thought that she recognized it from somewhere. Before she could say anything, the girl stepped off the stairs and into the kitchen, and into the light. As soon as she saw Kaylee, she ran toward her, and pulled her into a hug, which Kaylee returned.  
  
"Jorri." She whispered into Kaylee's ear.  
  
"Mia." Kaylee whispered back.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry to leave it there, but well...actually I'm not sorry. I love writing this. It's fun. And getting to tease my dear wonderful readers.  
  
Guess what? I've finally seen the final episode of Dark Angel. On January 2. It was so sad, but I liked it so much. If only they hadn't cancelled it!!! 


	10. a little bit of info

Eagle Eyes

Manticore was not the only covert military operation making genetically enhanced prototypes. In fact, there were many more all around the world. In Australia, there was one called Eagle Eyes. This is their story.

Chapter Nine

A/N: from now on I will use the name Jorri instead of Kaylee. Because that's her really real name.

~~

"How long have you been here?" Jorri asked.

"Two days. How long have you been here?" Mia answered.

"Just got here today. Where have you been?" 

"Give me your hand, and I'll tell you."

"What?"

"Your right hand. Give it to me."

"Oh I see."

Jorri held her right hand out to Mia, who grasped Jorri's arm in her right hand, so that their barcodes touched.

(flashes)

__

A young girl stands in the middle of a classroom all alone. Another girl walks up to her.

"Will you be my friend?"

The first girl sits in the middle of a corridor, crying. Her friend sits next to her, hugging her around the shoulders.

"I don't want to go Lin." The crying girl whispered.

  
"I don't want you to go either Lee."

Lin sits in a room with an older man, who is asking her many questions.

"Why do you talk to the air, Lin?"

"I don't. I'm talking to Lee."

"Who's Lee?"

"She's my best friend."

"I see."

"No you don't. She's real. She moved away last year. Far away."

A boy walks up to Lin, who is sitting on a swing. He takes her hand, and stands next to her for a while, not talking. Then he lets her hand go, and gives her a hug.

"It'll be okay Lin. I'm sure she's fine. She just hasn't got enough time to write."

An older Lin is at a party. It's her 11th birthday. She looks around the room, wishing that Lee were there.

Lin sits in a classroom, surrounded by a group of people. They are all in their teens.

"What does it say Ashlinn?" one asks.

"It says she misses us, and wishes she were here. She also says that she still remembers most of you."

"From 9 years ago? And this is the first time she's written to you?"

Lin sits in front of a computer, typing a message to someone on MSN. The username is familiar, a quote that is really memorable.

Lin sits on a train, head against the window, tears running down her cheeks.

A door closes, but a glimpse of Lin is caught, heading out the back entrance of the shop.

(end flashes)

Jorri let her arm fall to her side. She looked up at Mia, shocked. Mia, equally shocked, stared back at her. It was minutes before they said anything.

"Ashlinn?" Jorri asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Mia nodded. "Kaylee?" 

Jorri nodded, before enveloping Mia in a hug once again. 

"God I miss you." Jorri whispered into Mia's ear.

"Me too."

The two girls hugged each other tighter, before letting go and turning around to face Vanessa and Elizabeth. Vanessa was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and Elizabeth was no where to be seen. 

"Sit down." Vanessa half asked, half commanded.

Jorri and Mia sat down next to each other on one side of the table, while Vanessa sat opposite them. She folded her hands and laid them on the table, thinking of how to start. 

"I take it that you know who you are know?" Vanessa asked finally.

"Of course we do." Mia replied.

"We used to be best friends in primary school." Jorri added.

"You went to primary school together? Hanna said nothing about that."

"Yeah. We were the very best of friends, but Lee, I mean Jorri, left at the end of year one. We wrote once or twice, then stopped. I don't know why. But then, about two years ago, Lee sent me a letter. It took me a year to write one back, and we've been talking since, through letters and emails."

"I see. And while you were in primary school together, you never noticed anything different?"

"Nothing. We thought that we were just regular kids. But we weren't were we. I mean, we aren't are we?" Jorri asked.

"No."

"Then what are we?" Mia asked, confused.

"Let me start from the very start. I take it both of you know a little about genetics?"

Jorri and Mia nodded.

"Good. Now, in Melbourne there is a covert government agency called Eagle Eyes. Why it's called Eagle Eyes is anyone's guess, but that's its name. The scientists at Eagle Eyes are attempting to create a 'perfect soldier.' To do this, they had to create a genetically engineered embryo, and then have a surrogate mother carry the child until it was born."

"Let me guess," Mia interrupted. "Me 'n' Jorri are two of these 'perfect soldiers'?"

"Yes. But let me tell you the full story before you ask any more questions. You were part of the very first unit of soldiers. They created you with a mix of either feline or canine DNA and human DNA. The males have canine in them, and the females' feline. 

"There were to be three groups begun at the same time. There were to be the A1, A2 and A3 groups. You are a part of A1. There were to be thirty in each group, but there were only thirty surrogate mothers, and the director wanted all of the groups to be the same age. So they decided to split each group into three, and have the first ten of each group implanted, then after they were born, the next ten of each, and then the last ten after them.

"This worked, except for two things. The first was that none of the A1 group was in the womb for more than eight months, and the other two groups were in for the full length. The second was more serious. In the last group of pregnancies, three mothers from the A1 group tried to escape when they were four months along. They were chased, and two of the mothers fell, killing the child in their wombs. The other was caught unharmed.

"Those two lost babies were replaced. It took two months for the scientists to create two new embryos, but they were better than all of the others. Those two babies were born two months early, five months after the rest of their unit. 

"It was only 10 months later that the nurses of A1 hatched an escape plan. They were going to take the ten babies, and run. The leader of these nurses was Hanna. They started the plan, but eight of the nine nurses were caught and taken back inside. Only Hanna managed to get out, with the two smallest babies, who were also the youngest.

"You two are the youngest of the A1 group. It is you who are the best of the A series, who were born so much later than the rest. Hanna took you both, and set you up with families who knew about Eagle Eyes. Both the families were not to mention any of this to you until your 18th birthday, unless something happen that made it vital for you to know. And that is why you are here right now. Eagle Eyes has many people out looking for you, and for the others."

"The others?" Jorri asked quietly. "There are others out here?"

"Not right here. But there are others. In '02, twelve of the A1 soldiers managed to escape. That makes 14 of you not in the facility, but out in the real world."

"Where are they? Our brothers and sister?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. Hanna might know, but I don't know where Hanna is either."

Mia looked at Vanessa strangely. "I thought you said you did know where she was?"

"Did I? Well, I'm sorry if I did, but I don't. She left to go somewhere about a year ago, and I have only heard from her once since, and she never tells me where she is. If you want her, you'd have to find her."

"And how do we do that?"

"I don't know Mia. I don't know."

Jorri turned to Mia. "Mia, are you feeling up for a road trip?"  


"Hell yeah. Where to?"

"I don't know. But we'll see if we can find Hanna, or any of our brothers or sisters."

"Sounds good to me. Only thing is where to start? Vanessa, any advice?"

"Like I said, I don't know. All I know is that you have to stay out of sight, so to speak. Eagle Eyes is after you, you don't really want to draw attention to yourself. You'd be better to go into hiding. Which is what your brothers and sisters might have done."

"Where would they hide though?" Mia puzzled out loud. She looked at Jorri, who was confused as well. Suddenly, both their eyes widened.

"America." Jorri stated, just as Mia said, "The Pulse."

Vanessa looked at the two of them for a moment, before suggesting, "You might want to start out as soon as you can. If you want to go to America, you'll have to fly to Canada first, then head into American by foot or car."

"We'll start tomorrow, k Mia?"

"Sure Jorri. We can go to the travel agent and book a flight, and then get some gear to take over there."

"Uh-huh" Jorri thought for a moment, before turning to Vanessa. "Can you tell us anything about our brothers and sisters? Anything at all?"

"All I know I will tell you. There were 15 males and 15 females, and of those, 7 males and 5 females escaped in '02. The oldest four escaped, as did the youngest three, not including you two. The oldest, a male, was the Commanding Officer, and no doubt he is looking after all of the escapees. But other than that, I don't know I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Mia replied. "But would you mind if we leave, and go upstairs? Jorri can sleep in the guest room with me tonight, if that's ok."

"Sure, go on up. If you feel like eating, just let me know, and I'll get you something."

"Thank you Vanessa." Jorri called out as she followed Mia up the stairs.

"It's my pleasure." 

~~

And there is yet another thrilling episode of Eagle Eyes. Again, I am sorry for the long wait, but you might just have to deal with it, cause I'm over my head with school stuff.

PLEASE REVIEW. I see no point in continuing if nobody reviews. 


End file.
